pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Stations in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area
This is a list of Radio stations and songs featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area. Each station has its own section with the songs listed per station. Feel free to add your ideas in the comments and I will be sure to add them, and also post some custom made radio logos. The playable characters & their friends can sing along to some of the songs on the radio. Depending on the voice language, the DJ's & commercials will be in their respective language, like French or Polish. Danville Rock Radio This is Jeremy's & Gretchen's favorite radio station. Style:Classic Rock & Metal (60's, 70's & 80's) DJ:Danny from Love Händel Tracklist: *AC/DC - T.N.T *Aerosmith - Walk This Way *Van Halen - Jump *Mötley Crüe - Live Wire *Kansas - Carry My Wayward Son *Sweet - Ballroom Blitz *Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart *The Doors - Break On Through To the Other Side *AC/DC - Highway to Hell *Kenny Rogers & the First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) *Queen - Another One Bites the Dust *Genesis - The Invisible Touch *Guns N' Roses - Paradise City *The Police - Every Breath You Take *Golden Earring - Radar Love *ZZ Top - Rough Boy *Deep Purple - Highway Star *Blue Öyster Cult - Burnin' For You *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Wanna Be Like You *Iggy Pop - Passanger *Bon Jovi - Livin' On a Prayer *Pat Benetar - Hit Me With Your Best Shot *Rascal Flatts - Life is a Highway *Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody *Chuck Berry - Route 66 *Aldo Nova - Fantasy *Rush - Tom Sawyer *INXS - Suicide Blonde *The Cult - Born to Be Wild *Iggy Pop - Neighborhood Threat *Judas Priest - Breaking the Law *Iron Maiden - The Trooper *Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back in Town *Tears for Fears - Shout *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone *Buffalo Springfield - For What It's Worth *Blue Öyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper *David Bowie - Suffagette City * Spin Doctors - Two Princes *Genesis - Land of Confusion *The Rolling Stones - Fingerprint File * The Zombies - Time of the Season * Ray Parker Jr. - Ghostbusters *REO Speedwagon - I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore *Phil Collins - Against All Odds *Stevie Nicks - Stand Back *The Rolling Stones - Dance *Big Country - In a Big Country *Steely Dan - Deacon Blues *Don Henley - The Boys of Summer *Electric Light Orchestra - Don't Bring Me Down Punkalution X This is Buford's favorite radio station. Style:Punk Rock DJ:Bam Margera Tracklist: *Green Day - American Idiot *Goldfinger - Superman *Alkaline Trio - Armageddon *Rage Against the Machine - Guerrilla Radio *Rise Against - Like the Angels *Adoloscents - Amoeba *Rancid - Fall Back Down *Wolfmother - Woman *TSOL - Wash Away *Black Flag - Fix Me *X - Los Angeles *Sublime - Seed *Wire - I2XU *The Ramones - Rocket to Russia *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around *Agent Orange - Bloodstains *The Descendents - Ride the Wild *D.R.I - I Don't Need Society *The Germs - Manimal *Green Day - Longview *NOFX - Skate *The Stooges - I Wanna Be Your Dog *The Misfits - Last Caress *The Presidents of the United States of America - Lump *Dr. Know - Mr. Freeze *Ill Repute - Oxnard *7 Seconds - Young 'til I Die *MDC - John Wayne Was A Nazi *Verbal Abuse - I Hate You *Black Flag - TV Party *Dicks - Hate The Police *The Vandals - Anarchy Burger (Hold The Government) *Angry Samoans - Lights Out *NOFX - Six Pack Girls *Cryptic Slaughter - Lowlife *Battalion of Saints - Second Coming *D.I. - Richard Hung Himself *JFA - Beach Blanket Bongout P.M.R This is Vanessa's favorite radio station and Buford's second favorite radio station. Style: Modern & Alternative Rock (90's to present), Indie Rock, Alternative Metal, Nu-Metal, Grunge, Psychedelic Rock DJ:Trent Reznor Tracklist: *Linkin Park - Numb *Wavves - Dog *Finger Eleven - Paralyzer *Blur - Song 2 *Linkin Park - In the End *The Explosion - Here I Am * Primus - Pork Soda *Crush 40 - What I'm Made Of *Prairie Cartel - Cloud Sombrero *Foxylane - Command *VHS or Beta - Burn It All Down *Static X - The Only *Nirvana - Come As You Are *Nine Inch Nails - Head Like a Hole *The Verve - Bitter Sweet Symphony *Hole - Violet *The Stone Roses - She Bangs the Drums *Pixies - Debaser *Primal Scream - Higher Than the Sun *Smashing Pumpkins - Today *Radiohead - Creep *Foo Fighters - Everlong *Happy Mondays - Step On *Pearl Jam - Even Flow *Sonic Youth - 100% *The Bronx - Knifeman *Travis - Side *No Age - Erasor *Plain White T's - Hate (I Really Don't Like You) *The Adored - TV Riot *Kasabian - Eez-eh *Crush 40 - Live & Learn *Fall Out Boy - Dance, Dance *Oasis - (It's Good) To Be Free *Stereophonics - Mr. Writer *The Charlatans - The Only One I Know *Mansun - Wide Open Space *DIIV - Doused *Cold War Kids - Hang Me Up To Dry *Hanni El Khatib - Head In the Dirt *Psychic Ills - I Get By *Tame Impala - Solitude Is Bliss *Sweethead - The Great Disruptors *Neon Trees - Sleeping With a Friend * Primus - Welcome to This World *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend * Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself *Best Coast - Boyfriend *Bleeding Knees Club - Teenage Girls *Mac DeMarco - Ode to Viceroy *Beach Fossils - Daydream *Jay Reatard - It Ain't Gonna Save Me *The Orwells - Who Needs You *King Tuff - Bad Thing *Black Lips - Boys In the Wood *Harlem - Friendly Ghost *Surfer Blood - Floating Vibes *Smith Westerns - Weekend *Bleached - Electric Chair *Splashh - All I Wanna Do *Iceage - Ecstasy *The Black Keys - Lonely Boy *Ariel Pink's Haunted Graffiti - Only In My Dreams *Freeland - Borderline *Marilyn Manson - Rock is Dead *Trash Talk - Awake *Korn - Falling Away From Me Goldies Radio This is Isabella's favorite radio station. Style:80's-late 90's Pop, Rock, House, Synthpop & New Wave music DJ:Ben Baxter Tracklist: *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Laura Brannigan - Self Control * Culture Club - Time (Clock of the Heart) *Huey Lewis & the News - The Power of Love *A-Ha - Take On Me *Duran Duran - Serious *Roxette - The Look *Club Nouveau - Lean on Me *Haddaway - What is Love *Wham! - Everything She Wants *ABBA - Head Over Heels *Men Without Hats - The Safety Dance *Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero *Paula Abdul - Cold Hearted * Hue and Cry - Labour of Love *Jane Child - I Don't Wanna Fall in Love * Pet Shop Boys - Suburbia *The Human League - Don't You Want Me *Bad Boys Blue - I Wanna Hear Your Heartbeat *The Romantics - Talking In Your Sleep * Europe - The Final Countdown * Swing Out Sister - Breakout *Yazz - The Only Way is Up * Robbie Nevil - C'est la Vie *Rick Astley - Together Forever *Hall & Oates - Can't Go For That * Michael Jackson - Another Part of Me *Modern Talking - Geronimo's Cadillac *Elton John - Blue Eyes *Katrina & the Waves - Walking On Sunshine * Simple Minds - Don't You Forget About Me *Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal *Wang Chung - Everybody Have Fun Tonight *XTC - Senses Working Overtime *Thompson Twins - In the Name of Love *Wet Wet Wet - Sweet Surrender *Seal - Future Love Paradise *David Bowie - Let's Dance *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground * Depeche Mode - Enjoy the Silence *Wilson Phillips - Hold On * Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You * Duran Duran - Notorious *Flock of Seagulls - Rainfall *Roxy Music - Love is the Drug *Gary Numan - Are Friends Electric *Celine Dion - That's The Way It Is *Bad Boys Blue - You're a Woman *ABC - The Look of Love (Parts 1-2) WJOP Beechley Underground 95 This is Phineas' favorite radio station & Isabella's 2nd favorite radio station. Style:Indietronica, Indie Pop, Chillwave, Modern New Wave, Synthpop DJ:Cindy Robinson Tracklist: *Ducktails - Assistant Director *Future Islands - Before the Bridge *Rainbow Arabia - Blind *Toro y Moi - Day One *Junior Boys - EP *Friendly Fires - Hurting *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life *SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne - Love In Motion *Toro y Moi - New Beat *Yeasayer - O.N.E. *!!! - One Girl/One Boy *Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (Midnight Mix) *Panama - One Piece *Twin Shadow - Run My Heart *Ultraísta - Smalltalk (Four Tet remix) *Niki & The Dove - The Drummer *Gold Fields - Thunder *The Shoes - Time to Dance *Mitzi - Truly Alive *Moving Units - Until She Says *The C90's - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) *Twin Shadow - Old Love/New Love *Poolside - Do You Believe * Big Data feat. Joywave - Dangerous *Favored Nations - The Setup *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking *M83 - Midnight City * Neon Indian - Polish Girl *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Miko *MGMT - Kids *Tokio Hotel - Love Who Loves You Back *PNAU - With You Forever *The Chromatics - Kill for Love *Sky Ferreira - Everything Is Embarrassing *Animal Collective - My Girls *Washed Out - Feel It All Around *Blood Orange - You're Not Good Enough *Wild Nothing - Paradise *Cults - Go Outside *Grimes - Oblivion *Tanlines - All of Me *Trust - Sulk *Chvrches - Recover *LANY - Made in Hollywood *Blouse - Into Black *How to Dress Well - & It Was U *Craft Spells - After the Moment *Chad Valley - Shell Suite *Kindness - Swinging Party * Futurecop! - Superheroes *Active Child - Hanging On * Tesla Boy - Undetected * Le Cassette - Radio * Trevor Something - Summer Love * Betamaxx - Integrated Circuity * Electric Youth - Right Back to You * Kristine - The Deepest Blue * Mitch Murder - The Touch (Nite Sprite Remix) Daftmau5 103.9 This is Ferb's favorite radio station. Style:House, Neo-Trance, Techno, Electro DJ:Daft Punk & Deadmau5 Tracklist: *Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax Remix) *Fatal Error - Fatal Error *Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up *Deadmau5 - Raise Your Weapon *FKClub - The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) *Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu *Daniel Avery - Naive Response *Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) *Daniel Maloso - Body Music (Original Mix) *Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams *Zombie Nation - Tryouts *Tom Rowlands - Nothing But Pleasure *Jackson and His Computerband - Arp #1 *Goose - Synrise (Soulwax Remix) *Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker *Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) *The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) *Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) *Tiga - Good As Gold *Gwen Stefani - Hollaback Girl *Louis La Roche - Love *Gigamesh - All My Life *MGMT - Electric Feel (Justice Remix) *Digitalism - Idealistic *Tugboat - Slow Revolution * The Clash - This is Radio Clash *Daft Punk - One More Time *The Chainsmokers - #Selfie *Faithless - Insomnia *Showtek - Slow Down *Zombie Nation - Kernkraft 400 (DJ Gius Mix) *Justice - Phantom Pt.II (Soulwax Remix) *The Juan MacLean - The Simple Life *Tom Novy - Back to the Streets *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *Gorillaz - Dare (Soulwax Remix) *Eiffel 65 - Blue *Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger *Kid Cudi - Day & Nite (Crookers Remix) *The Presets - Steamworks *Animal Testing Centre - DSP *The Ratpack - Clipper *Prodigy - No Good *Retrograde - Benzoate Odyssey Radio This is Stacy Hirano's favorite radio station. Style:Funk, Disco, Classic Soul, R&B, Rhythmic Oldies DJ:Chaka Khan Tracklist: *Alicia Bridges - I Love the Nightlife (Disco Round) *Chic - My Forbidden Lover *Gloria Gaynor - Never Can Say Goodbye *GQ - Disco Nights (Rock-Freak) *Hamilton Bohannon - Let's Start the Dance *Michael Zager Band - Let's All Chant *Peaches & Herb - Funtime *The O'Jays - I Love Music *Vicki Sue Robinson - Turn the Beat Around *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm In Love *Zapp - Be Alright (LP Version) *The Ohio Players - Fopp *Con Funk Shun - Ffun *Kleeer - Intimate Connection *The Kay-Gees - Master Plan *George Duke - Reach For It *The Meters - Cissy Strut *The Jackson 5 - Dancing Machine *Edwin Starr - Easin' In *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling *Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive *The Pointer Sisters - Yes We Can Can *Tamiko Jones - Can't Live Without Your Love *Suzy Q - Get On Up and Do It Again *Rainbow Brown - Till You Surrender *Don Ray - Standing in the Rain *A Taste of Honey - Boogie Oogie Oogie *The Trammps - Disco Inferno *Creme D'Cocoa - Doin' the Dog *Chic - Everybody Dance *Sister Sledge - Lost in Music (Original) *War - Slippin' Into Darkness *Stephanie Mills - Put Your Body in It *Kool & the Gang - Jungle Boogie *Dan Hartman - Relight My Fire *Machine - There But For the Grace of God Go I *Rufus (feat. Chaka Khan) - Any Love *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Lovin') *Sister Sledge - He's the Greatest Dancer *Village People - Y.M.C.A. *Candi Staton - Young Hearts Run Free *Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out *ABBA - Dancing Queen *Cameo - Attack Me With Your Love *The Brothers Johnson - Strawberry Letter #23 *Rick James - Ghetto Life *Chic - Le Freak Swynton Classics 92.6 This is Baljeet's favorite radio station. Style:Old-school Hip-Hop, Rap (80's to late 90's) DJ:Lil Jon Tracklist: *Run D.M.C - Sucker MC's *Eminem - Rap God *Montell Jordan - This is How We Do It *D12 - Fight Music *House of Pain - Jump Around *Run D.M.C - My Adidas *Whodini - Magic's Wand *Ying Yang Twins - Salt Shaker *N.W.A - Straight Outta Compton *Kurtis Blow - The Breaks *Nate Dogg - I Got Love *Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three - Request Line *Cypress Hill - Insane in the Brain *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector *Run D.M.C. - It's Like That *Spice 1 - 187 Proof *2Pac - California Love *Warren G feat. Nate Dogg - Regulate *Man Parrish - Boogie Down Bronx *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show *Mack 10 feat. Ice Cube & WC - Westside Slaughterhouse *DJ Pooh feat. Kam - Whoop Whoop *M.O.P. - Downtown Swinga *Cypress Hill - Hits From the Bong *MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This *Eazy-E - Boyz N' The Hood *Whodini - Freaks Come Out at Night *Wu-Tang Clan - Protect Ya Neck *Beastie Boys - Intergalactic *Outkast - B.O.B *Eazy-E - Boyz-N-The Hood *Too $hort - Gettin' It *Bone-Thugs-N-Harmony - Tha Crossroads *N.W.A. - 100 Miles and Runnin' *Snoop Dogg - Ain't No Fun Danville Beatz Style:Modern Hip-Hop, Rap, R&B (Early 2000's to present) DJ:Kanye West Tracklist: *Buddy - Awesome Awesome *T.I. feat. Trae tha Truth - Check This, Dig That *A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - F***in' Problems *Chief Keef - Love Sosa *French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That *KOVAS - Grape Drink *Macklemore and Ryan Lewis - Gold *MGK ft. Cassie - Warning Shot *Najee The 1 - Elevated *Pause - Caroline *Quake City Mobsters - Money On My Mind *Sum - City Pop *The Cool Kids ft. Travis Barker - Sour Apples *Weekend Money - Yellow *White Weird - Donald Trump Walk *Kanye West - Power *Ne-Yo - So Sick *Jay-Z & Kanye West - Why Do I Love You *Kendrick Lamar - Good Kid *Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz *Juicy J - Show Out *Drake - Started From the Bottom *Chief Keef - Love Sosa *Kendrick Lamar- Backseat Freestyle *E-40 - Function *Rocko - U.O.E.N.O. *YG - Who Do You Love? *Schoolboy Q - Man Of The Year *Kanye West & Jay-Z - N****s In Paris *Kendrick Lamar - m.A.A.d city *Sage The Gemini - Gas Pedal *2 Chainz - I'm Different *Danny Brown - Kush Coma *A$AP Rocky - Peso *Kanye West - Mercy *DJ Snake & Lil John - Turn Down for What *A$AP Ferg - Shabba *Pusha T - Trouble on My Mind Outlaw Radio Style:Country DJ:Larry the Cable Guy Tracklist: *Johnny Cash - Bad News *Hank Williams III - D. Ray White *Charlie Feathers - Get With It *Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen - Hot Rod Lincoln *Johnny Paycheck - (Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill *Jimmy Martin - Run Pete Run *Bob Dylan - Subterranean Homesick Blues *Johnny Cash - Ring of Fire *Jim Reeves - Four Walls *Merle Haggard - Silver Wings *The Browns - The Three Bells *Tammy Wynette - Stand By Your Man *Hank Snow - I'm Moving On *Ray Price - Crazy Arms *Roy Acuff - Wabash Cannonball *Hank Williams - My Heart Would Know *Travis Tritt - Foolish Pride *Anne Murray - Snowbird *Wynonna - Tell Me Why *Crystal Gayle - Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue *Sammy Kershaw - She Don't Know She's Beautiful *Reba McEntire - Fancy *George Strait - The Fireman *Joe Diffie - If The Devil Danced (In Empty Pockets) *Kathy Mattea - 18 Wheels and a Dozen Roses *Hal Ketchum - Small Town Saturday Night *John Michael Montgomery - I Swear *Keith Whitley - Don't Close Your Eyes *Mel Tillis - Coca Cola Cowboy *Marty Robbins - Big Iron *Charly McClain - Who's Cheatin' Who *George Jones & Tammy Wynette - Near You *George Strait - Unwound *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way *Johnny Cash - The General Lee Tri-State Russian Radio Style:Soviet Oldies, Russian Pop, Electro & Rock DJ:Lead singer of the band "Zveri" Tracklist: *Diskoteka Avaria - Если хочешь остаться *Dimitri Koldun - Город Больших Огней *Yuri Antonov - От печали до радости *Zhenya Belousov - Девочка моя синеглазая *Sinyaya Ptica - Ты мне не снишься *Kino - Группа крови *Oleg Gazmanov - Дождись *Lubeh - Дорога *Yuri Antonov - Золатая Лестница *Sinyaya Ptica - Клён *Yuri Antonov - Белый Теплоход *Zveri - До Скорой Встречи *Sergey Trofimov - Город в пробках *Dimitri Malikov - Ты Одна, Ты Такая *Kino - Красно-Желтые Дни *Gregory Leps - Шелест *Irina Allegerova - Свечка *Oleg Gazmanov - Домой *Mashina Vremeni - Старая Дорога *Zemlyane - Трава у дома *Mashina Vremeni - Поворот *Igor Nikolaev - Мельница *Nepara - Не Беда Горе *Yuri Antonov - Лунная Дорожка *VIA Samocvety - Все, Что В Жизни Есть У Меня *Sergey Trofimov - Московская Песня *Yuri Antonov - Зеркало *Andrei Gubin - Ночь *Kino - Место Для Шага Вперед *Belyi Orel - Потому Что Нельзя Быть На Свете Красивой Такой Jazz Group 105 FM Style:Jazz, Easy music DJ:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Tracklist: *De-Phazz - Cut The Jazz *Count Basie - April in Paris *Chet Baker - Let's Get Lost *John Coltrane - Giant Steps *Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers - Moanin' *Billie Holiday - Fine and Mellow *Larry Carlton - Pure Delight *Louis Armstrong - The Gypsy *Stacey Kent - They Say It's Wonderful *Quadro Nuevo - Cien Anos * Tom Browne - Throw Down * Donald Byrd - You And The Music * Candido - Thousand Finger Man * Weldon Irvine - We Gettin' Down *Sonny Rollins - St. Thomas *Julie London - Comin' Thru The Rye *Ray Charles - Hit The Road Jack *Diana Krall - I'll String Along With You *Molly Johnson - Lucky *The Chords - Sh-Boom *Frank Sinatra - Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words) *Miles Davis - Move *The Monotones - Book of Love *In the Still of the Night - The Five Satins *Dean Martin - Ain't That a Kick in the Head *Miles Davis - Boplicity *Sting - Englishman in New York *The Dandeliers - Chop Chop Boom *Grand Theft Auto III - Main Theme *Horst Jankowski - A Sunny Day In Heidelberg *Gerhard Narholz - Holiday Road *Django Reinhardt - Modern Jazz Quartet *John Coltrane - Blue Train *John Coltrane - My Favorite Things Beethoven FM Style:Classical, Opera DJ:Roger Doofenshmirtz Tracklist: *Gianni Schicchi - O Mio Babbino Caro *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Overture from Marriage of Figaro *Sesto Bruscantini and Teresa Berganza - Non Piu Andrai Farfallone Amoroso *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Verdi - Rigoletto *Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker *Beethoven - Egmont Overture *Beethoven - Für Elise *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement *Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain *Scott Joplin - Maple Leaf Rag *Chopin - Impromptu *Rossini - Overture from The Barber of Seville *Rossini - The Thieving Magpie *Rossini - Wilhelm Tell Overture *Boccherini - Minuet *George Frideric Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks *Schubert - Ave Maria *Mozart - Requiem Aeternam *Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (mvt. 1) *Grieg - In the Hall of the Mountain King *Pachelbel - Canon in D Major *Verdi - Triumphal March *Bach - Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring *Mozart - E amore un ladroncello from Cosi Fan Tutte *Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake: Scene *Strauss Sr. - Radetzky March Nightride FM This is Candace's favorite radio station. Style:Electropop, Synthwave, 80's House DJ:Kavinsky Tracklist: *Mitch Murder - Night Train *Tesla Boy - Rebecca *Jordan F - Abandoned Streets (Short Version) *Kavinsky ft. Lovefoxx - Nightcall *Lazerhawk - Overdrive *Miami Nights 1984 - Early Summer *Lifelike - So Electric *Kavinsky - Protovision *Mitch Murder - Remember When *Scattle - Knock Knock *Garth Knight - Silent Strike *Lazerhawk - So Far Away *Flashworx - Futurisma *Com Truise - Fightwave *Linea Aspera - Synapse *Miami Nights 1984 - Clutch *Kavinsky ft. SebastiAn - Odd Look *Futurecop! feat. Cavaliers of Fun - Atlantis 1997 *Cash Cash - Reach For the Stars *Perturbator - Raining Steel *Lost Years - Red Horizon *Kavinsky - Pacific Coast Highway *Betamaxx - Only in Movies *Modern Talking - Jet Airliner *Mental Majority - Under the Stars *Lazerhawk - Interstellar *Tommy - The Chase *Kavinsky - Roadgame *Rain Sword - Shadows in the Dark *Miami Nights 1984 - Ocean Drive *Sellorekt /LA Dreams - More Time (Re-visited) *Kavinsky - Dead Cruiser *M.O.O.N. - Warehouse *Electric Youth - The Best Thing *Trevor Something - Enjoy the Silence *The Judgeman - Press Start * Bentley Jones - So Much More... *Ladytron - Seventeen *Mitch Murder ft. Kristine - Feel the Air *Harold Faltemeyer - Axel F *Yonderboi - People Always Talk About The Weather (Junkie XL Remix) *Melody - Feel The Rush (Junkie XL Remix) *Ladytron - Fighting In Built Up Areas *Goldfrapp - Ride a White Horse (Serge Santiago Remix) * Joe Smooth Feat. Anthony Thomas - Promised Land * 808 State - Pacific * Frankie Knuckles Feat. Jamie Principle - Your Love * Jomanda - Make My Body Rock (Feel It) * CeCe Rogers - Someday * Nightwriters - Let The Music Use You * Mr. Fingers - Can You Feel It? * Mitch Murder & Kristine - Summer of Heat * Fallout - The Morning After (Sunrise Mix) * Robert Owens - I'll Be Your Friend * Anoraak - Nightdrive With You (AdeyHawke remix) Head Radio This is Candace's 2nd favorite radio station. Style:Modern Pop, Pop-Rock, Eurodance DJ:Pauline Simmones Tracklist: *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight *Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts *Datarock - Computer Camp Love *The Go! Team - Junior Kickstart *Greenskeepers - Lotion * Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) *UNKLE feat. Josh Homme - Restless *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) *Moloko - The Time Is Now *Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... *Morcheeba - Tape Loop *Neon Trees - Animal *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It *Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy *Cassie - Me & U *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy *Conor & Jay - Carry Me Off *Sheryl Crow - Real Gone *Kudu - Give Me Your Head *Kelis - Trick Me *Evanescence - Bring Me To Life *Massive Attack - Unfinished Sympathy *The KLF - 3 AM Eternal *The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines *Lorde - Royals *LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem *Lady Gaga - Applause *Flo Rida - Good Feeling *David Morales feat. Lea-Lorien - How Would U Feel *Bruno Mars - Locked Out of Heaven *Zedd - Clarity *Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child *Beyonce - Crazy in Love *Calvin Harris - We Found Love *Jessie J - Price Tag *Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Thrift Shop *David Guetta - Memories *Katy Perry - California Gurls *M.I.A. - Paper Airplanes *Justin Timberlake - SexyBack *Nicki Minaj - Super Bass *Chris Brown - Beautiful People *Steve Mac - Lovin' You More (Freemasons Vocal Club Mix) *Sucker DJs - Salvation (eSQUIRE Mix) *Jonathan Peters feat. Maya Azucena - Music *Marly - You Never Know (Morjac Extended Mix) *Eric Prydz - Pjanoo (Club Mix) WorldWide FM This is Stacy's 2nd favorite radio station. Style:Foreign language pop & rock, worldbeat, jazz-funk, chillwave. DJ:Gilles Peterson Tracklist: *RoST - I.D.E.A. *Showtaro - Moonlight *ROCKMAN 8 - Electrical Communication *Björk - One Day * Hackman - Forgotten Notes *Cal Tjader - Serengeti *Mongo Santamaria - Cu-Bop Alert *Scarlett Johansson & Lulu Gainsbourg - Bonnie And Clyde *Kishi Bashi - Bright Whites *Coco Freeman - I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For * Trickski - Beginnings *Omara Portuondo - Danza Naniga *Walter Wegmüler - Die Kraft *Roger Webb - Exotica * Guts - Brand New Revolution *Jay Berliner - Jazz Samba *Sting - Fragilidad *Thievery Corporation - Le Monde *Telefon Tel Aviv - John Thomas On The... *Lily Chou-Chou - Hikousen *Leftfield - Afro-left *Natty King - No Guns To Town *Skream - Check-It *Gipsy Kings - Volare *Ray Barretto & New World Spirit - Work Song *Tito PuenteThings - To Come *Ulrich Schnauss - Knuddelmaus *Ulrich Schnauss - A Letter From Home *Riccardo Fogli - Compagnia *Debut De Soiree - Nuit De Folie *Ricchi E Poveri - Hasta La Vista *Chilly Gonzales - Knight Moves *Major Lazer - Get Free *Elin Lanto - Speak N Spell *Peter, Bjorn, and John - Young Folks *Napolian - INTernal - Incursio *Joe Dassin - Si Tu T'appelles Melancolie *Riccardo Fogli - Storie Di Tutti I Giorni *Nickodemus & Quantic - La Lluvia Life Flash 92.8 Style:Drum & Bass, Dubstep DJ:Noisia Tracklist: *Ulterior Motive - Tape Pack (Original Mix) *Bladerunner - Red Alert *Ils - Feel the Addiction *Dangerous - Sick Pay *Silent Code - Take Them Alive (Original Mix) *Nymfo - Tower of David *Rowney - Make Your Move *Mage - Again (Original Mix) *A Sides feat. MC Fats - Teardown 2K14 *Brian Brainstorm - Shock Out *Upfront - Bru Dub *The Prototypes - Lights *Epicentre - Slumfunk (Original Mix) *Shrust - Vampire *Zomboy - Raptor (SKisM & LAXX Remix) *Kelis ft. Crookers - No Security *Donkong - Captain (Original Mix) *Wobad & KPD - Run 'Em *Majistrate - Ideas *Michael White feat. BBK - Top Back (Original Mix) *Twine - Inner Taiga *The Bloody Beetroots - The Source (Chaos & Confusion) *Congorock - Ivory (Bloody Beetroots Mix) *Rusko - Woo Boost *Calyx - Chasing Shadows *Rascal & Klone - The Phoenix *Pendulum - Blood Sugar *Dom & Roland - Soundwall (VIP) *Valencia - Stop Searching *Aphrodite - Return to Jedda (VIP) *Qemists - Stompbox *Noisia - Believe *DJ Zinc - Super Sharp Shoota *Omni Trio - First Contact *Technical Itch - Crystal *Pendulum - Tarantula *Hex - Force *Dead Dred - Dred Bass *Andy C - Visions *Metalheadz - Sinister *E-Z Rollers - RS 2000 *Calyx - Diablo *Calyx - Quagmire *Aquasky - Spectre *Tribe of Issachar feat. Peter Bouncer - Junglist (Original Dublate) *Rascal and Klone - Winner Takes it All *Foul Play-Finest Illusion (Legal Mix) *Hyper-On Experience-Disturbance (Tango Remix) *Calyx - Follow the Leader Danville Public Radio NOTE:This radio staion can only be heard in Danville or it's outskirts. Heading north will change it to Jeffville Talk Radio. Style:Public Radio, Talk Radio Hosts:Various *'The Fireside Chat':This show consists of the Fireside Girls founder discussing the best things about being a Fireside Girl and the dangers of global warming while also taking calls from listeners. *'Where's the Rhythm?':This show consists of the former Love Händel drummer Swampy talking about what music instruments are good and bad, and showing reasons why is rhythm important in music. *'Woody's Roundup':This show consists of the best episodes of Woody's Roundup, a forgotten children show from the 50's, which was cancelled before the last episode. Jeffville Talk Radio NOTE:This radio staion can only be heard in Jeffville or it's outskirts. Heading south will change it to Danville Public Radio. Style:Talk Radio Hosts:Various *'Electron Zone Radio':Electron Zone Radio is a talk show discussing technology related topics hosted by Bill and Steve. Bill represents the "Fruit OS" users, an obvious parody of Apple's Mac OS. Steve represents "Facade" users, a parody of Microsoft Windows. The talk show hosts are also apparently caricatures of Microsoft chairman Bill Gates and Apple CEO Steve Jobs. The show's callers are largely a pack of internet nerds or internet haters. In between calls, Bill & Steve often make fun of internet memes & culture, such as Harlem Shake. *'Heartland Values with Nurse Bob':This program is a talk show parodying The Dr. Phil Show. It has a live in-studio audience and is hosted by a southern hillbilly named Nurse Bob. Nurse Bob also appears to be a devout Christian, as many stereotypical hillbillies are — and threatens many of his callers that if they don't shape up, they will be burning for eternity in the fiery pits of Hell. *'Breathing World':A spiritual enlightenment talk show hosted by a new wave hippie by the name of Melissa Chowder. Throughout the show, she talks about the dangers of trash lying across the streets, and how using composting toilets can be a lot cheaper than using bathroom toilets. She also talks about how Jeffville used to be the cleanest city in Jefferson County. The show's callers include a little fat kid who hates hippies & calls them tree huggers, a man who claims to be God, and a woman who still thinks she's in the Cold War. Chattersphere FM Style:Talk Radio Hosts:Lazlow Chattersphere features a format in which listeners call in with opinions, concerns and complaints, and Lazlow responds with their take on the situation. The station also features two long interviews with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who discusses the show "Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt" on Youtube, and later on Lightning McQueen, who discusses his history as a racer and the Dinoco 400 tournament. The phone calls include the likes of Candace Flynn, who calls on the show about why can't she bust her brothers, no matter what she does, in addition to having problems with Suzy, Jeremy's sister. The other callers for example include Carl Karl from OWCA, Lawrence Fletcher and a caller freaking out about Terry WADs for DooM. Independence FM Style:User Music DJ:Gary Sheen This station plays the songs you currently have on your hard drive. When you start the game, it automatically imports all songs you have on your hardrive and whenever you add songs to your hard drive, the game will add those automatically as well. You can choose to remove certain songs on the pause menu. When you select the station in game, it will play the songs in a random order and will not have any ads or conversation in between songs like on regular stations, unless you configure it to "Radio" option, in which it will play ads & comments from the DJ. Tri-State Emergency Dispatch Style:Police Dispatch This station is only availible on emergency vehicles and police cars, similar to the dispatch from GTA 3, Vice City & San Andreas. Commercials *Team Improbable *Slushy Burger *Brick *Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment *Al's Toy Barn *Fireside Girls *Little Duffers *Jefferson County Motor Speedway & Swamp Oil 500 * Giant Monster Truck Rally *Whatever Clothing Store *Bobbi's Hair Emporium *The Pinhead Pierre Show *The Essential LINDANA:Still Fun featuring Lindana Jr. (Candace as an indie pop singer) *Amazing Man-Eating Dinosaur-Themed-Totally-Sick Water Slide of Doom *Grotti Carbonizzare *ZiT *That Darn Fiancee *Let's All Dance Until We're Sick *Maibatsu Penumbra *Bango-Ru *Flynn-Fletcher Antiques *ECola *Danville National Forest *Super Duper Mega Superstore *Wedgie's:The Gym for Bullies *Jeremy & the Incidentals Concert Tour at the Danville Arena *A Sal Tuscany Christmas *Smile Away Reformatory School *Bust 'Em! *The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star *Honest Guy Used Cars *Danville Community Center *Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art *Chez Platypus *allinol *Meap's Carbonated Goulash *Danville Roller Rink Category:Music